Peremvidék
by Roni-chan
Summary: Második halál. Hová jut utána, ha nem élt elég jól? Hány esély adatik még meg? És mire kell rájönnie Jakotsunak, hogy egyáltalán megadasson?
1. Prológus

**Megjegyzés:** Az Inuyasha és a karakterek nem az enyémek. Én csak írok. Semmi hasznom belőle, az élvezetet leszámítva.

**Peremvidék**

_Prológus_

A legelső, amit érzékelni tudott a fájdalmon kívül, a sötétség volt. Semerre nem látott semmit, és ez megrémítette. Mindig is jól látott, messzebbre, mint a többiek, hamarabb észrevette, amit észre kellett vennie. És most... semmi. Csak fájdalom, és sötét.

Sötét... rémítő sötét. Pedig sosem félt. Nem hogy a sötéttől; semmitől nem félt. Amíg együtt voltak mind, nem félt semmitől. Nem volt rá szüksége egyiküknek sem. Vagy legalábbis nem mutatták.

Ő valóban nem félt. Az egészet játéknak fogta fel, és az is volt.

De ez... ez most más volt.

És a fájdalom... Úgy érezte, hamarosan beleőrül, ha ez így folytatódik. Elmosódó tudatába kapaszkodott, hogy meg tudja őrizni a józan eszét. Nem értette, honnan jön ez a mértéktelen érzés. A legrosszabb a tehetetlensége volt, hogy nem tudott küzdeni ellene, nem volt mivel. Nem volt teste.

De ha nem volt teste, akkor hogyhogy mégis érezte a fájdalmat?

Érthetetlen volt az egész.

Egy idő után belenyugodott. Egy idő után mindenbe belenyugszik az ember. Csak hagyta, hadd sodródjon a semmiben, átadta magát a perzselő érzésnek is, hadd fájjon a Semmi. Úgy tűnik, ez a büntetése. Örökkévaló Semmi, Sötét, és Fajdalom.

Talán meg is érdemelte. Nem volt biztos benne. Az volt a véleménye, hogy ő csak élvezte az életét, és végig azt csinált, amit akart. Ez bűnnek számított...? Ki tudja. És különben is, kit érdekel.

Sodródott, zuhant, repült. Test nélkül. Mégis érezte, hogy nem egy helyben van, hogy tart valahová, de semmit nem látott, nem érzékelt. Elfogta az iszonyat, menekülni akart, de semmi nem ért véget, és semmi nem folytatódott. Nem történt semmi.

Fogalma sem volt róla, ez meddig tarthatott. Örökkének tűnt, és egy másodpercnél is kevesebbnek egyben. Lassanként elborította az érzés, hogy nem érez semmit.

Zuhanás, pörögve bele a semmibe... és fájdalom.

Aztán, amikor már nem bírta tovább a koponyájára belülről nehezedő nyomást, az kitört belőle. Felüvöltött.

És hirtelen, ahogy rádöbbent, hogy a kiáltás őbelőle jött, és ismét van szája, szeme, teste, fejjel előre kibucskázott a sötétből.

Kemény kőpadlóra érkezett összegömbölyödve, de nem eléggé összegömbölyödve. Hiába, a reflex nem minden, amikor a tér megszűnik létezni, akár ha egyetlen pillanatra is.

A feje a kőnek ütközött, és a homályos, épp csak kialakuló képet egy apró szobáról és egy gyertyáról elmosta a sötétség.

De ez a sötét már nem fájt.


	2. Első nap

**Megjegyzés: **Az Inuyasha karakterek nincsenek a tulajdonomban, semmiféle anyagi hasznom nincs abból, hogy felhasználom őket a történeteimben.

**Peremvidék**

_Első nap_

Amikor magához tért, ismét sötétség vette körül. Egy pillanatra erőt vett rajta a csontig hatoló rémület, aztán váratlanul rádöbbent, hogy _érez_. Érezte a dereka alatt a durva priccset, amin feküdt, és érezte, hogy a sötét nem borít el mindent, csak az éjjel fekete lepleként pihen a helyiségre, és ez nem az a fajta sötét, amitől félni kell.

Óvatosan felült, és körbenézett. Hunyorognia kellett, de ki tudta venni a körvonalakat. Apró asztalon leégett gyertya csonkja, vastag falak, fusuma. Ez valahogy nem illett össze. A fusumára ráadásul valami kanji is volt festve.

Letérdelt a földre, és közelebb mászott az ajtóhoz. Valahonnan fentről – nem tudta megállapítani, honnan – halvány holdfény szűrődött be, annál próbálta elolvasni. A halál és a nő kanjijai voltak.

Hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy már járt itt. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy mikor.

- Magadhoz tértél – állapította meg váratlanul egy hang a háta mögött, mire megperdült a térdén, és belebámult a sötétbe. Az asztal mellett egy nőalak térdelt a földön. Hogy nem vette észre? Ráadásul a hangja is ismerősnek tűnt valahonnan. De hogy honnan...!

- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte, és egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy van hangja, és tud beszélni.

- Azért vagyok itt, hogy ápoljalak – jött a felelet, amivel ugyan nem válaszolta meg a kérdést, mégis volt valami. - Hosszabb ideig voltál eszméletlen, mint legutóbb.

- Hol vagyunk? - Próbált feltápászkodni a földről, de szédülni kezdett. A nő felkelt, és karon ragadta. - Hé! Eressz el, te némber!

- Nem bántalak – a hangja puha volt, és megnyugtató, ahogy talpra állította őt, még a szédülés is csökkent valahogy. - Ez nem az a helyzet, amiben egyedül is boldogulsz. Én már nagyon sokat voltam itt.

- Mi ez a hely...? - Visszaült valahogy az ágyra, és próbált körbenézni, de időközben az a kevés holdfény is eltűnt. A nőalak félrehúzta a fusumát, és kisuhant rajta.

- Várj itt, mindjárt jövök.

Valami kattant, és mire ő odaért az ajtóhoz, már nem lehetett elhúzni. Be volt zárva a sötétbe.

Szerencsére azonban nem kellett sokáig várnia, és a másik visszatért, a kezében hozva valamit. Egy darabig matatott az asztalon, aztán végre fellobbant a várva-várt fény, az új gyertya lángjánál pedig végre szemügyre vehette az ismeretlent. Magas, karcsú nő volt, hosszú, fekete haját hátrafogta szalaggal, és papnői ruhát viselt. Ez pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy irtózzon tőle.

- Most másodszor vagy itt, igaz? - a nő letelepedett az asztal mellé. Jakotsu habozott, aztán végül bólintott. - Először milyen volt?

Összezárta a száját, és elgondolkozott. Végtére is, akár még el is beszélgethetnek. Úgysincs jobb dolga. És talán megtud pár dolgot erről a helyről.

- Ugyanilyen. Csak nem volt itt senki. Végig sötét volt, és... csak vártam, nem tudom, mire – mondta lassan. A nő arcán táncot vetett a gyertyafény, ahogy rezzenéstelen tekintete rászegeződött.

- A sötét velejárója ennek a helynek. Itt soha nincs világosság.

- Soha... nem kel fel a Nap?

- Soha. Itt nincs Nap, se Hold. Itt csak semmi van, és sötét, és fájdalom – a hangja egy pillanatra megreszketett, vagy csak ő hallotta így? - És milyen volt még?

- Csendes – mondta ő. - Csak egyetlen hangot hallottam néha, és az is, mintha... mintha a fejemen belül lett volna.

Nem értette, miért mondja most ezt, habár igaz volt, de egy pillanattal előbb még esze ágában sem volt megosztani senkivel, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami ezen az elátkozott helyen a lelket tartotta benne, az az volt, hogy néha úgy képzelte, Oo-aniki hangját hallja, valahonnan messziről. Erről senkinek nem kellett tudnia.

A nő azonban úgy tűnt, érti, talán még jobban is, mint ő maga.

- Hallottad valakinek a hangját – mondta tűnődve, halkan. - Segített túlélni a túlélhetetlent.

Meglepte, hogy a másik ennyire kristálytisztán látja a helyzetet, ugyanakkor idegesítette is a dolog.

- Mi lenne, ha értelmesen beszélnél? - csattant fel. Ahogy az indulat elöntötte, arra is rájött, hogy a Jakotsutou sehol. A fegyvere nélkül szinte meztelennek érezte magát. Maga alá húzta lábait, és ingerülten rámeredt a másikra.

- Nem tudod – mondta a nő, és szinte szánakozó pillantást vetett rá. - Nem tudod, hol vagyunk, pedig már jártál itt. De nem emlékszel. Én igen. Hogy lehet ez...?

- Kit érdekel? Csak mondd meg, vagy nagyon megbánod! - ő maga is érezte, hogy ez most pusztán üres fenyegetőzés. Itt egyikük sem tudja bántani a másikat.

- Már nincs mit túlélnem – mosolyodott el a nő halványan. - De talán lesz még harmadik esélyem. Nem rajtam múlik.

- Harmadik esély...?

- Ez itt a Peremvidék, Jakotsu-sama – ahogy a nő kiejtette a száján a nevét, Jakotsu hirtelen az övére is ráébredt, és már pontosan tudta, hogy hol vannak.

Peremvidék. A megtorpant lelkek hazája, ahonnan se előre, se hátra. Nem büntetés, csak egy hely, ahová azok kerülnek, akik nem leltek nyugalmat.

Azon kezdett gondolkozni, neki vajon miért nincs nyugalma. Valamit elfelejtett megtenni, amit megtehetett volna...?

- A többiek... ők is itt vannak...? - kérdezte csendesen. A papnő megrázta a fejét.

- Azt nem tudhatom. Itt mindenki egyedül van.

- Mi is ketten vagyunk – vetette ellen Jakotsu.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy kettőnk közül csak az egyikünk fog visszakerülni a Földre – ingatta a fejét az.

- A legutóbb is láttalak, és azután mindketten visszakerültünk.

A nő hallgatott egy darabig, aztán felfelé fordította a fejét.

- Talán mindenkinek jár egy második esély. Még az olyanoknak is, mint te.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - lett dühös Jakotsu. Bántotta a saját tehetetlensége, és irritálta a nő jelenléte, aki csupán rébuszokban volt képes beszélni, és még azt sem tudta, mi lett Anikiékkel. Ez volt az a dolog, amit ő leginkább tudni szeretett volna.

- A harmadik eséllyel azonban már nincs így – pillantott rá vissza a nő. - Harmadik esélyt csak az kap, akit valaki megsegít.

- Másodszorra sem magunktól kerültünk vissza – mutatott rá Jakotsu, és elnevette magát, amikor látta, hogy a nő elsápad. - Téged is valami gonosz banya ébresztett fel, nee?

- Most viszont minden csak a jóindulaton múlik – mondta a másik, és váratlanul a szemébe nézett. Jakotsu ledermedt. - Te vajon számíthatsz jóindulatra, vagy csak a gonosz céljainak eszköze kívánsz lenni újból, mint másodszor?

Egy szót sem tudott szólni. Amíg valami hatásos visszavágáson töprengett, a papnő felállt, és kisétált az ajtón.

- Még találkozunk, Jakotsu-sama. De az is lehet, hogy nem. Addig még rá kell jönnöd pár dologra, magadtól.

A zár kattant, és Jakotsu egyedül maradt a gondolataival.

Peremvidék, már megint. A legutóbb is itt volt, amikor mind a hetüket megölték. Akkor nem volt ennyire fájdalmas, sem ennyire magányos. Sokszor hitte, hogy Oo-aniki itt van valahol a közelben, a hangját hallotta, vagy csak a lépéseit képzelte maga elé, az egyenletes koppanásokat a kövön, és a Banryuu csillogását a napfényben.

... Milyen napfény...? Itt nincs napfény. Semmilyen fény nincs. És Oo-aniki sincs itt.

De akkor hol van?

Mi ez a Peremvidék egyáltalán?

Talán pont ez az, amire rá kell jönnie. Hogy mi ez a hely. Hogy mit jelent pontosan "megrekedt léleknek" lenni. Hogy mit jelent a halál maga.

Annyi ember halt már meg az ő keze által, és sosem gondolt bele, hová jutnak a meggyilkoltak. Nem érdekelte, nem foglalkozott vele. Most aztán ő is itt van. Jobban belegondolva, egyáltalán nem volt kedve bármelyik áldozatával is találkoznia.

Oldalra fordult a priccsen, és a mennyezetet fürkészte. Nyoma sem volt annak a halványan beszűrődő fénynek, ami akkor érkezett, mikor a feliratot akarta elolvasni az ajtón. Most csak a gyertyafény verődött vissza a mocskos falakról.

Kezdte egyedül érezni magát.

Tekintete az ajtóra tévedt, ám mielőtt elkezdhetett volna a kijutáson gondolkozni, a két jel ismét megragadta a figyelmét. Halál, és Asszony. Vajon mit jelenthetnek ezek, és miért vannak az ő ajtaján? Egy halott nő? Jakotsu nem emlékezett, hogy valaha is hallotta volna ennek a kettőnek a közös olvasatát. Létezett egyáltalán ilyen szó? A Halál, önmagában, persze érthető, hiszen voltaképpen halott. Sőt, az arcán lévő tetoválás is Halált jelent, bár ezt kevesen tudták. De a Nő...? Az mire utal? Őrá? Nem valószínű, habár...

Elmosolyodott, és végigsimított az arcán húzódó csíkokon, aztán megint a hátára fordult. Megrekedt lelkek... mi az, amit nem kellett volna megtennie, vagy épp pont, hogy meg kellett volna tennie? Fogalma sincs.

Egyre nyugtalanabbnak érezte magát, a szkeptikus könnyedség, amivel mindig viszonyult a dolgokhoz, valahogy eltűnt. Korábban sem érdekelte igazán, mi lesz velük, ha egyszer vége lesz. Mindig is a pillanat varázsának élt, ahogy a többiek is, legalábbis ő úgy gondolta. Most viszont a többiek sehol, ő pedig, bár semmit sem tudott, egy dologban biztos volt: itt nem akar maradni. Bárhol máshol, csak ne itt.

Azt már tudta, hogy halott, ahogyan a papnő is, és úgy tippelte, Kyoukotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu és Suikotsu is itt kell legyen valamerre. De hogy hol...? Kijutni nem tudott, be sem jött senki, amióta a papnő elment, és úgy egyáltalán semmit sem hallott azóta. Mintha teljesen egyedül lenne.

Általában nem volt problémája az egyedülléttel. Régen sem volt, még a Shichinintai előtt, amikor még Oo-anikit sem ismerte, akkor is egyedül volt, és nem zavarta. Amikor meg Shichinintai lett, és éppen nem csináltak semmit - előfordult - olyankor is volt, hogy lelépett napokra, egy szó nélkül, és bár Renkotsu utána mindig tüzet fújt dühében és elküldte a fenébe, mindig könnyedebben és jókedvűbben tért vissza utána. Utólag belegondolva lehet, hogy Oo-aniki látta rajta, azért nem haragudott soha.

Ez az egyedüllét viszont másmilyen volt. Teljes és totális magány. Még belső hang se volt, akivel beszélgethetett volna, igaz, az addig se, de nem is igényelte, most viszont úgy érezte, felrobban, ha nem beszélhet valakihez.

Egy idő után hasra fordulva dobolni kezdett az ágyon, csak hogy halljon valami zajt, aztán halkan dúdolni is kezdett.

Csak jött volna valaki, bárki. Akár az idegesítő papnő az ál-bölcsességeivel. Mert majd pont ő fogja megnevelni! Jakotsu felhorkant, aztán felnevetett. Jellemző, hogy máris kicsit jobb kedve lett, amint szidhatta a nőket. Mukotsu mindig is jó társ volt ebben, legalábbis egy-egy elszenvedett visszautasítás után mindig volt egy időszaka, amikor egyetértett Jakotsu nőgyűlöletével. Aztán megint talált egy csinoskát, aki megtetszett neki, és kezdődött minden elölről. Azt azért hozzá kell tenni, hogy ezek a lányok a legtöbbször nem éltek néhány óránál tovább, attól a perctől számítva, hogy Mukotsu szemet vetett rájuk. De hát ez már csak így ment.

Valami majd csak történik, mást úgyse tehetek, mint hogy várok - volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom, éppen egy perccel azelőtt, hogy a zár ismét kattant volna egyet...


	3. Második nap

**Megjegyzés:** Az Inuyasha és a karakterek nincsenek a tulajdonomban (pedig hejj de szeretném egyszer Sesshoumarut szülinapi ajándéknak... bár... várj... mindenki ezt mondja... akkor legyen inkább... Renkotsu! xD)

_(A japán párbeszéd egy szójátékra épül: a "hana" virágot is jelent, meg orrot is, kanjitól függően. Bővebb fordítás a végén.)_

**Peremvidék**

_Második nap_

Hangokra ébredt, közeledő hangokra. Meglapult a helyén, és csak fülelt. Léptek toppantak a folyosón – folyosón? Nem volt benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán van folyosó az ajtó mögött... -, aztán a fusuma arrébb húzódott. Mozdulatlan maradt, kivárt. Az ajtó túloldaláról a papnő szólalt meg.

- Hoztam társaságot.

Jakotsu még mindig nem mozdult meg. A fusuma túloldalán egy darabig csend volt, aztán valaki óvatosan bejött, és körülnézett.

- De... itt nincs senki.

A papnő azonban már behúzta az ajtót, és elsietett. Az ismeretlen – Jakotsu egyelőre csak annyit látott belőle, hogy vékony, és félhosszú hullámos haja van – egy darabig tétován ácsorgott egy helyben, aztán ismét körülnézett.

- Van itt valaki?

- Van hát. - Jakotsu felült az ágyon. Az idegen arra kapta a fejét, és a szemét meresztette. Úgy tűnt, nincs pupillája, de majdnem vaksötét lévén a színét nem lehetett megállapítani. Már a második gyertya is majdnem teljesen leégett, Jakotsu úgy tippelte, maximum fél óra lehet hátra a fényből.

- Ki vagy?

- Te ki vagy? - kérdezett vissza ő. Elvégre ez mégiscsak az ő szobája volt előbb, már ha szobának lehet nevezni ezt a kis lyukat.

- Hana no Suzaku.

- Mi? Hana? - Jakotsu nem igazán értette. Belebámult a másik arcába, és próbálta eldönteni, hogy hogy lehet egy ilyen pasast (mert a hangja alapján egyértelműen hímnemű volt az illető) egy orról elnevezni. Vagy épp egy virágról; ebből a szempontból mindegy.

- Hai, hana – felelte a másik.

Jakotsu pislogott, és az arcához emelte a kezét, mire Suzaku idegesen megrázta a fejét.

- Hana – ismételte megint.

- Hana – mondta Jakotsu is, és megfogta az orrát. Igyekezett nem röhögni.

- Ja nai! Hana, wakarimasen ka?

- Iie.

- Hana, hana soshite mizu ga... ki da yo!

- Ki? Nanki? Hana soshite mizu... hanamizu ka?

Suzaku hanyatt dobta magát az asztalon kínjában, centikkel vétve el a gyertyalángot. Ezt már Jakotsu se bírta; elnevette magát.

- Wakatta – mosolygott rá. - Hana no Suzaku.

- Hai, hai – könnyebbült meg a másik, és legurult az asztalról. - És te?

- Mou... miért érdekel?

- Hm... - Suzaku törökülésbe ült a földön, és most először vette magának a fáradságot, hogy szemügyre vegye őt. Jakotsu egy pillanatra hátrahőkölt, ahogy meglátta a gyér fénynél azt a villanást a szemében, de csak amíg rá nem jött, honnan olyan ismerős az a pillantás. Hasonlított az övére. - Mert... tetszel?

Kérdésként tette fel, de egyértelmű volt, hogy csak gátlástalanságát palástolja. Jakotsu majdnem felvihogott, de aztán visszafogta magát, és inkább ő is végigmustrálta beszélgetőpartnerét. Az első, ami megragadta a figyelmét, az élénkvörösen szikrázó szempár volt, majd a hasonló árnyalatú rakoncátlanul szertehulló hajtömeg, az aranypánt, amit rajta viselt, és... festette a száját, mint Jakotsu. Ezt már nem bírta ki kuncogás nélkül.

- Mi van? - sértődött meg Suzaku rögtön. - Mi olyan vicces rajtam?!

- Semmi – fulladozott Jakotsu. Magának sem tudta megmagyarázni, min nevet voltaképpen.

- Szóval hülyének nézel – húzta el a száját Suzaku kényszeredetten. - Pedig olyan cuki vagy, hogy megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg... - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, megvárta, amíg Jakotsu felpillant, akkor megnyalta ajkait.

- Perverz – vihogott Jakotsu. - Naná, hogy a fiúkat szeretem... - vallotta be egyúttal, még mindig jókedvűen.

- De...?

- De mi?

- Semmi. - Suzaku megint felült az asztal szélére, habár ezúttal bölcsen távol maradt a gyertyától.

Egy darabig szótlanul bámulták egymást.

- Remélem, a papnő hoz másik gyertyát, ha elfogy – törte meg végül a csendet a vörös hajú.

- Naponta egyszer jön erre – hűtötte le Jakotsu. - És akkor is a legtöbbször egyáltalán nem is köszön.

- Hülye kurva – morogta Suzaku mély átéléssel. Jakotsu egy pillanatra meghökkent. - Most mit fogunk itt csinálni?

Jakotsu megint elröhögte magát, mire Suzaku értetlenül rábámult, majd ő is elvigyorodott.

- Hm... unatkozol?

- Annyira azért nem.

- Tudtam, hogy nem tetszem neked – öltött nyelvet Suzaku, mire Jakotsu csak vállat vont.

- Túlságosan hasonlítasz hozzám. És nem is vagy ember.

- Már az is baj? - vonogatta a vállát a másik. - Hidd el, a legtöbb testrészem épp eléggé emberi...

- Nem akarom tudni... - jött a félig nevetős, félig bosszús válasz.

- És különben is – folytatta Suzaku, ám a hangjában ezúttal kíváncsiság bujkált -, mit értesz azalatt, hogy túlságosan hasonlítok?

Jakotsu hezitált egy pillanatig, aztán újfent úgy döntött, hogy, ha már jobb dolguk nincs (vagy kedvük nincs épp hozzá), akár beszélgethetnek is.

- Hát... Most foglaljam össze? Meg fogsz sértődni.

- Hm... - Suzaku tétován csavargatta egyik hajtincsét. - Ha kapásból tudod, hogy megsértődöm, akkor biztos a sértődékenység az egyik, amiben hasonlítunk.

- Lehet – engedett Jakotsu is. - Na jó... hogy is mondjam... én ugyan szeretek különcködni, de másokban inkább az átlagosat kedvelem.

Nem, ez így nem igaz, ismerte be magának. Nem az átlagosat... csak az olyan különlegességeket, amiket élmény volt egyáltalán észrevenni. Suzakuban nem volt semmi különleges, legalábbis Jakotsu számára, csupán feltűnő volt, kirívó, és némileg obszcén is. Jakotsu nem tartotta magát obszcénnak.

- Átlagosat...? Nahh, akkor én különleges vagyok? - himbálta lábait a másik. Jakotsu nem hazudtolta meg őszinte tapló önmagát.

- Nem, te kirívó vagy. És picsásan viselkedsz, azt meg nem bírom.

- Ebben is hasonlítunk? - bámult Suzaku.

- Mármint miben? - Jakotsu összezavarodott. - Hogy te se bírod, vagy, hogy én is picsa vagyok?

- Utóbbi.

Jakotsunak már a nyelve hegyén volt az ingerült válasz, de aztán elgondolkodott rajta. Való igaz, sokszor viselkedett nevetségesen, jó néhányszor magára haragítva Renkotsu no Anikit, és esetenként az egész csapatot hátráltatta (például ki nem állhatta, ha esett az eső), de nem gondolta, hogy picsa volna. Csak egy kicsit hisztis. Néha. Olykor-olykor. Jó, nem olyan ritkán. De ez a Suzaku... volt valami kisugárzása, ami mellett Jakotsu olyan... túl normálisnak érezte magát. Voltaképpen ez volt az az érzés, ami miatt a legkevésbé szimpatizált az idegennel.

Egy pillanatra elkapta a másik tekintetét, aztán inkább elfordult. Hanyatt hevert az ágyon, és a plafont kezdte bámulni. Suzaku ott maradt az asztalon ülve, a gyertyafény vadul körhintázott az arcán.

- Oké, szóval kirívó vagyok, és picsás. - A hangja cseppet sem volt sértődött, inkább úgy hangzott, jól mulat. - Ja, és a fiúkat szeretem. Tökéletes összefoglalás. - Az asztal megbillent, ahogy a lábait himbálta, de csak nevetett. - Te is kirívó vagy, és te is a fiúkat szereted, és bármibe fogadok, hogy néha te is picsásan viselkedsz.

- Na persze. - Jakotsu le nem vette volna a szemét a plafonról. Úgy gondolta, jó, hogy van kivel beszélgetni, de most már unta a dolgot. A legszívesebben fogta volna a Jakotsutout, és azzal vet véget a szóáradatnak... a dologban csak annyi hiba volt, hogy már amúgy is halottak voltak, és nem is volt nála a Jakotsutou. - Na és aztán?

- Na és aztán van egy lényeges különbség.

- És mi volna az?

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor az asztal lába megadta magát. Hatalmas reccsenéssel tört ketté, és Suzaku egy sikoly kíséretében a földön ülve kötött ki. A megroggyant bútor tetejéről a hajába csöpögött a szétfolyt viasz. Jakotsuból kitört a röhögés.

- Vicces – morogta Suzaku, és megpróbálta kitörölni a hajából a ragacsot. - Ez forró! - káromkodta el magát, mire Jakotsu csak még jobban vihogott, ő viszont egyre idegesebb lett. - Rajtam ne röhögjön olyasvalaki, akinek még a nevét se tudom!

Jakotsu megpróbált levegőhöz jutni, és kinyögte a nevét. Suzaku kimászott az asztal alól, és morcosan törökülésbe ült a földön.

- Te aztán szánalmas vagy a javából – mondta Jakotsu, amikor úgy-ahogy visszanyerte önuralmát.

- Még egy dolog, amiben hasonlítunk – morogta a vörös hajú.

- Egy fenét! Én nem bénázom!

- Talán nem így.

- Ezt meg honnan veszed?

Ez a vita sehová sem vezetett, ezt mindketten tudták, úgyhogy inkább csendben maradtak. Suzaku feladta a hajával való vesződést, és végignyúlt a földön, Jakotsu pedig hátával a falnak támaszkodott, és tűnődni kezdett.

Vajon honnan vette a másik, hogy ő is ilyen hülyeségeket csinál? És mire mondta, hogy "lényeges különbség"?

Megrázta a fejét, és száműzte a nyugtalanító gondolatokat. Elvégre nem azért van itt, hogy önelemzősdit játsszon egy idiótával. Vagy mégis?

A papnő azt mondta, rá kell jönnie még néhány dologra, mielőtt újra találkoznak... és ő úgy tűnt, sokkal több szabállyal tisztában van itt, mint Jakotsu. Nyilván Suzakut sem ok nélkül küldte ide... de akkor miért? Hogy tükröt tartson neki? Jakotsu bizonytalan volt a hasonlóságot illetőleg. Csak azért, mert van még valaki, aki a saját neméhez vonzódik, és még néhány külsőségben esetleg hasonlít rá, még nem biztos, hogy tényleg olyan, mint ő, sőt! Nyilvánvaló, hogy az ő számára ez teljesen mást jelentett, mint Suzakunak.

- Jó, lehet, hogy mégse hasonlítunk – szólalt meg váratlanul a földön heverő férfi, mintha Jakotsu gondolatait visszhangozná.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – pillantott le a földön heverőre.

- Hülyén viselkedek, hülyén nézek ki, hülye szokásaim vannak – morzsolgatott egy viaszdarabkát ujjai között a másik. – Talán neked is, de nem biztos. Nem tudom. A különbség az, hogy engem egyáltalán nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam mások.

- Honnan veszed, hogy engem igen? – vonta fel Jakotsu a szemöldökét. Suzaku felkönyökölt, és eldobta a viaszgolyót.

- Mi négyen voltunk, ti meg heten, ha jól tudom.

- Honnan…

- Három ember piszkálódását könnyebb elviselni, mint hatét. Nem igyekeztem megfelelni nekik. Meg aztán nálunk meg sem fordult senki fejében, hogy kirúgjanak, tekintve, hogy erről csak a főnök dönthetett, és mi nem közösködtünk úgy a főnökkel, mint ti.

- Engem se akartak kirúgni – mondta Jakotsu dacosan.

- Ja, mert neked számított.

Jakotsu hallgatott. Volt a dolognak némi igazságtartalma, habár azzal nem értett egyet, hogy őt hat ember piszkálta volna azért, amilyen. Renkotsunak persze soha semmi nem felelt meg, de a többiek… jó, Oo-anikit is idegesítette néha, de olyankor visszafogta magát… és Suikotsu sem mindig volt hajlandó tolerálni… de hát…

Néhány perc némaság után rá kellett jönnie, hogy több az igazság Suzaku szavaiban, mint elismerni szeretné.

Ez lenne hát a kulcs? Hogy legyen önmaga? De akkor nagy rá az esély, hogy megint egyedül marad. Sosem lehet tudni… elvégre ők csak csapattagok, a legtávolabbról sem barátok. Persze, ha a szükség úgy hozza, bármit megtettek egymásért, de munkán kívül… hát, néha tényleg bajos volt elviselni egymást.

Jakotsu nem akart egyedül maradni. Túl sokat volt már egyedül, amikor még nem volt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy irányítsa a saját sorsát. De vajon tényleg egyedül maradna, ha megpróbálná mindig önmagát adni? Megfelelne ez a többieknek…?

Habár már most is egyedül volt, és arra sem látott sok esélyt, hogy valaha is viszontlátja a többieket.

Amikor legutóbb ide került, nem volt ennyire csendes a hely. Olyan volt, mint valami youkai-pokol, rengeteg hanggal, messziről és közelről… és lehettek bármilyen vérfagyasztóak, Jakotsu mégsem érezte magát kényelmetlenül. Most, másodszor, annál inkább.

Jó darabig hitte, hogy nem fél semmitől, még a haláltól sem. Egy idő után rá kellett döbbennie, hogy, habár a haláltól valóban nem tart, attól nagyon is, hogy ő lesz az utolsó, aki meghal. A magánytól félt, és a csendtől.

És csendből itt volt épp elég.

Talán ez a tudat tette, hogy valahol mégiscsak örült egy kicsit a különös idegen társaságának.

- Na, mi van? - szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva Suzaku. Ez nem bír csöndben maradni, állapította meg Jakotsu. - Megnémultál?

- Nem – felelte szűkszavúan. - Tudod, én néha gondolkozni is szoktam.

Suzaku nem vette fel a sértést.

- Néha nem árt... - vigyorgott rá alulról. - És mire jutottál?

Arra, hogy hülye vagy, akarta mondani Jakotsu, de aztán meggondolta magát.

- Talán néha... tényleg túl kevés van önmagamból.

Suzaku némán bámult rá. Jakotsu azonban nem tudta hogyan folytatni a megkezdett gondolatmenetet. Egy pillanatra elfogta a csalódottság – Oo-aniki ennyiből is pontosan tudta volna, mire gondol. És nem is csak Oo-aniki... Suikotsuval is mindig jókat lehetett beszélgetni, ha épp nem volt rosszul, és ráértek, sőt, ha olyanja volt, Renkotsu is könnyen jutott vele közös hangra. Az már más kérdés, hogy elég ritkán volt olyanja Renkotsu no Anikinek, mégis...

Jakotsu hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy nem is az élet maga hiányzik neki, hanem ahogyan élt. Akikkel élt. Oo-aniki, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, a többiek... a Shichinintai volt az élete.

Az élete, ami véget ért.

Suzaku megint a plafon felé fordította a fejét; Jakotsu követte a példáját.

- Nézd – mondta váratlanul a másik –, hülyeségnek hangozhat most, hogy mindketten tudjuk, hogy meghaltunk... de ha nem lenne visszaút, nem itt lennénk, szóval...

- Nyögd már ki.

- Egyszer élünk.

- Mi? - Jakotsu hasra fordult, és hitetlenkedve pislogott. A kettőnek együtt semmi értelme nem volt. Most akkor vagy van még egy esély, vagy egyszer élünk. Melyik?

- Ha nem kerülnék vissza többet, akkor se mondanám, hogy megbántam. Persze jó lenne még egyszer, de... semmit nem csinálnék másképp – elmélkedett Suzaku. - Te is így vagy ezzel?

Ezen Jakotsu eltűnődött egy darabig.

- Talán. Asszem. Nem tudom.

- Akkor nem voltál eléggé önmagad.

- Ezt meg honnan veszed?

- Őszintén? - vihogott fel Suzaku. - Fogalmam sincs. Talán a halál teszi. Életemben tuti nem beszéltem volna össze ennyi marhaságot csak azért, hogy a te lelkedet megváltsam.

Hogy megváltsa? Őt? Minek? Nem is ismerik egymást. Jakotsu annyira megdöbbent, hogy percekig még gondolkodni sem tudott, csak emésztette az információt.

- A vezérünk, Hoshiyomi... youkai volt, és egy embert szeretett.

_Épp, mint Inuyasha_, gondolta Jakotsu.

- Őszintén szólva eléggé nyálas meg depressziós sztorijuk volt – nevetett Suzaku –, de a lényeg, hogy a főnök csak a legvégén jött rá, hogy hol rontották el mondketten. Ott, hogy nem bíztak eléggé se önmagukban, se a másikban.

- És?

- Jajj – sóhajtott fel a vörös hajú színpadiasan. - Mit magyarázzak még ezen? Ha nem érted, a te bajod. Hoshiyomi és Tsukiyomi körülbelül haláluk előtt két perccel döbbentek rá a végső igazságra. Te meg már túl vagy ezen. Most van időd gondolkodni. Én alszom.

A váltás olyan hirtelen volt, hogy Jakotsu egy darabig nem is értette. Csak pörgette, morzsolgatta agyában az információkat... aztán lassan ő is elaludt.

Zavaros álmaiban egy youkai és egy ember szerepelt, de a youkaiból egy idő után hanyou lett... végül ember egészen. Hosszú, fekete haját szoros copfba fonta, egy onsen partján ült törökülésben, és hangosan nevetett a vízben ügyetlenkedő társán.

Többre Jakotsu nem emlékezett.

* * *

_Ja nai! Hana, wakarimasen ka? - _Nem! Virág, hát nem érted?

_Iie._ - Nem.

_Hana, hana soshite mizu ga... ki da yo!_ - Virág, virág meg víz, tudod... fa!

_Ki? Nanki? Hana soshite mizu... hanamizu ka?_ - Fa? Milyen fa? Orr, meg víz... úgy érted, takony? _(igen, a "hanamizu" tényleg taknyot jelent... -.-)_

_Wakatta _- Értem


End file.
